


BoRedom in Quarantine

by softphiily (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, crackfic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softphiily
Summary: so i made this unintentional crackfic for the fandom games and it’s a shitshowEnjoy!
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 8





	BoRedom in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> so i made this unintentional crackfic for the fandom games and it’s a shitshow
> 
> Enjoy!

Dan was so bored in quarantine. There was absolutely nothing to do! Besides just doing stuff online. This was the first time that Dan desired to go out somewhere. 

While Dan was complaining about everything, Phil was quite the opposite. He was happy to sit and watch movies all day or play Animal Crossing. 

On the fourth week of quarantine, Dan got so fed up. Phil was chilling comfortably in the living room while watching Endgame when Dan decided to literally throw himself on top of Phil because of his boredom. 

“Ow! Dan, what was that for?” Phil groaned out of annoyance.

“I. Am. So. Bored. Please give us something to do,” Dan whined while laying on top of him. 

Phil thought for a second. “Well, this movie is about to end since Tony is dying. I have an idea, although it might be a bit strange.”

“What is it?” Dan asked in confusion. He had his head buried into Phil’s chest, so it just sounded like a mumble.

“I thought that since there are so many fan-made Cards Against Humanity games about us out online that maybe we could play one.”

Dan looked up in surprise. “Why would we play that? And don’t you need to buy a physical version of them?”

Phil looked away in embarrassment. “I may or may not have bought a fan-made version for us to play on the gaming channel a while back. I kind of forgot about it until now since we cleaned out the apartment earlier.”

“Oh. Okay, then. Good idea. Tell me where it is, so I have something to do while you finish this terrible movie.”

“Dan, how dare you call Endgame terrible! This is the best movie ever created. It brings me so many emotions! Anyway, the game is on the top shelf of my cupboard on the left.”

Dan wandered into Phil’s bedroom (it was also secretly his bedroom on occasions) to find the silly game. Phil had so much random crap in his cupboard it was a struggle to find it. He had to go through different masks, plushies, and wigs. He also found a lot of sexual items because of Phil’s weird kinks, but he tried his best to ignore that. 

When he finally found the wretched game, it read ‘Cards Against Humanity: Dan and Phil Box.’ He was surprised that he did not know this was actually a thing until now.

As Dan went back to the living room, Phil was still sitting on the couch, but now playing Animal Crossing on his switch. “Why did that take so long? It’s been a good half hour since Tony died.”

Dan rolled his eyes jokingly. “Well, you had so much weird crap in your cupboard I had to literally hunt for the game,” he said as he laid the game onto their living room table. 

“Well, you set up the game while I get some snacks!” Phil exclaimed as he sauntered into their small kitchen.

“Okay,” Dan sighed. He was honestly scared to find out what this game would be about, but he decided he would play for Phil’s excitement and because he was still very bored. He was also quite curious about what the cards would be.

He sat down on the cream carpet and laid out the cards on the table, thinking it might be hard to play Cards Against Humanity with only two people. But maybe Phil was also just interested in what the cards would be. 

Phil came back from the kitchen with two small bags of mini eggs from Easter and the huge bag of marshmallows that he accidentally bought for his Easter baking video.

“Let’s begin!” he said enthusiastically. 

“Phil, how exactly are we going to play this with only two people?”

“One of us will choose a black card and then we can both put down a white card. And then we can both decide who will win.”

Dan was still a bit baffled because this is a ‘party game,’ not a game that’s meant to be played with 2 people. “That’s a strange way of playing it, but okay.”

During the first round, Phil picked up a black card that read, ‘What should I name my animal crossing island?’

Phil smiled as he placed down his white card next to the white card. “Okay. I think I have a good one for this.”

“Well, I think mine is even better.” Dan slapped down his card onto the table, which caused Phil to yelp.

After they had both put down cards, Phil lifted them both up. Dan’s card read, ‘Phil trash #1’, while Phil’s card read, ‘Dan’s first video.’

Dan did another dramatic eye roll. “Alright, I think it’s obvious who the winner of this round is.”

“Yeah! It’s clearly me.” Phil replied while doing his tongue laugh.

“No way! My card is iconic. This is a compliment towards you, Phil! Your card makes me cringe.”

“That was the point! And I don’t want someone to name their Animal Crossing island after me! That’s just weird.”

Dan was becoming more competitive as the seconds went by. And then he just sighed. 

“Fine! You win. But I have to win all the other rounds,” he huffed out.

Phil snickered while nibbling on a marshmallow in the fakest evil way he could. “Dan, don’t have a temper tantrum because of a silly card game!”

“Whatever. Let’s just move onto the next round.”

They both picked up a new card and Dan picked up another black card that read, ‘Phan is ____.’

“Oh, of fucking course this card is here,” Dan said in irritation as he shuffled through his white cards. He was fed up about hearing their ship name.

Phil laughed as he put down his card on the table. “Alright I have a great card for this as well.” 

“Mine will probably win though because you suck,” Dan said in a snarky remark as he whacked his white card down, which caused Phil to jump again.

This time Dan picked up both cards. His card read, ‘A Day in the Life,’ while Phil’s card said, ‘The yodeling pickle.”

“Phil, are you serious right now? ‘Phan is the yodeling pickle?’ I don’t think that is accurate at all.”

Phil giggled. “Well, Phan is certainly not ‘A Day in the Life.’

“Listen. That’s the best card I have. Now give me the fucking points.”

“Yeah, all the points go to me. I am so good at this game,” Phil smirked.

“Okay, I’m done!” Dan declared. He stomped back to his room in misery.

Phil sat back on the couch to play Animal Crossing. He was happy that he finally figured out a way to get rid of Dan when he wanted to just sit and relax by himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls follow me on tumblr @ softphiily i promise to provide the good content


End file.
